1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of location and tracking communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates in one embodiment to an accelerometer incorporated as part of portable electronic tracking device for individuals and objects to improve monitoring by a wireless location and tracking system and/or wireless communication system (WCS).
2. Description of Related Technology
Accelerometers are conventionally integrated into electronics systems that are part of a vehicle, vessel, and airplane to detect, measure, and monitor deflections, vibrations, and acceleration. Accelerometers, for example, may include one or more Micro Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) devices. In particular, MEMS devices include one or more suspended cantilever beams (e.g., single-axis, dual-axis, and three-axis models), as well as deflection sensing circuitry. Accelerometers are utilized by a multitude of electronics manufacturers.
For instance, electronics gaming manufacturers exploit an accelerometers deflection sensing capability, for instance, to measure device tilt and control game functionality. In another instance, consumer electronics manufacturers, e.g., Apple, Ericsson, and Nike, incorporate accelerometers in personal electronic devices, e.g., Apple iPhone to provide a changeable screen display orientation that toggles between portrait and landscape layout window settings; to manage human inputs through a human interface, e.g., Apple iPod® touch screen interface; and to measure game movement, and tilt, e.g., Wii gaming remotes. Still, others including automobile electronics circuitry manufacturers utilize MEMS accelerometers to initiate airbag deployment in accordance with a detected collision severity level by measuring negative vehicle acceleration.
Other electronics manufacturer products, e.g., Nokia 5500 sport, count step motions using a 3D accelerometer, and translate user information via user's taps or shaking motion to select song titles and to enable mp3 player track switching. In another instance, portable or laptop computers include hard-disk, drives integrated with an accelerometer to detect displacement or falling incidents. For instance, when a hard-disk accelerometer detects a low-g condition, e.g., indicating free-fall and expected shock, a hard-disk write feature may be temporarily disabled to avoid accidental data overwriting and prevent stored data corruption. After free-fall and expected shock, the hard-disk write feature is enabled to allow data to be written to one or more hard-disk tracks. Still others including medical product manufacturers utilize accelerometers to measure depth of Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) chest compressions. Sportswear manufacturers, e.g., Nike sports watches and footwear, incorporate accelerometers to feedback, speed and distance to a runner via a connected iPod® Nano.
Still others including manufacturers of conventional inertial navigation systems deploy one or more accelerometers as part of, for instance, on-board electronics of a vehicle, vessel, train and/or airplane. In addition to accelerometer measurements, conventional inertial navigation systems integrate one or more gyroscopes with the on-board electronics to assist tracking including performing various measurements, e.g., tilt, angle, and roll. More specifically, gyroscopes measure angular velocity, for instance, of a vehicle, vessel, train, and or airplane in an inertial reference frame. The inertial reference frame, provided, for instance, by a human operator, a GPS receiver, or position and velocity measurements from one or more motion sensors.
More specifically, integration of measured inertial accelerations commences with, for instance, original velocity, for instance, of a vehicle, vessel, train, and or airplane to yield updated inertial system velocities. Another integration of updated inertial system velocities yields an updated inertial system orientation, e.g., tilt, angle, and roll, within a system limited positioning accuracy. In one instance to improve positioning accuracy, conventional inertial navigation, systems utilize GPS system outputs. In another instance to improve positioning accuracy, conventional inertial navigation systems intermittently reset to zero inertial tracking velocity, for instance, by stopping the inertial navigation system. In yet other examples, control theory and Kalman filtering provide a framework to combine motion sensor information in attempts to improve positional accuracy of the updated inertial system orientation.
Potential drawbacks of many conventional inertial navigation systems include electrical and mechanical hardware occupying a large real estate footprint and requiring complex electronic measurement and control circuitry with limited applicably to changed environmental conditions. Furthermore, many conventional inertial navigation system calculations are prone to accumulated acceleration and velocity measurement errors. For instance, many conventional inertial navigation acceleration and velocity measurement errors are on the order of 0.6 nautical miles per hour in position and tenths of a degree per hour in orientation.
In contrast to conventional inertial navigation systems, a conventional Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system uses Global Positioning Signals (GPS) to monitor and track location coordinates communicated between, location coordinates monitoring satellites and an individual or an object having a GPS transceiver. In this system, GPS monitoring of location coordinates is practical when a GPS transceiver receives at least a minimal GPS signal level. However, a minimal GPS signal level may not be detectable when an individual or object is not located in a skyward position. For instance, when an individual or object carrying a GPS transceiver enters a covered structure, e.g., a garage, a parking structure, or a large building, GPS satellite communication signals may be obstructed or partially blocked, hindering tracking and monitoring capability. Not only is a GPS transceiver receiving a weak GPS signal, but also the GPS transceiver is depleting battery power in failed attempts to acquire communication signals from one or more location coordinates monitoring satellites, e.g., GPS satellites, or out-of-range location coordinates reference towers. Furthermore, weak GPS communication signals may introduce errors in location coordinates information.
In summary, electronic tracking device and methodology that provides additional advantages over conventional systems such as improved power management, e.g., efficient use of battery power and provide other improvements include supplementing conventional electronic tracking device monitoring, e.g., increased measurement accuracy of location coordinates of objects and individuals traveling into and/or through a structure, e.g., a partially covered building, a parking structure, or a substantially enclosed structure, such as a basement or a storage area in a high-rise office building.